Best Friend's Brother
by Lovatic4Life98
Summary: Ally Starts to fall for her friend's, Diana, bother Austin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my frist story. enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

Diana: *walks up to Ally and Trish* "Hey guys, my parents are leaving town and they said I can have some friends over. So what do you guys say, sleep over!"

Ally: "Sounds great"

Trish: " Yeah, can't wait"

Diana: K, came at around 5:15. Oh, and bring a swimsuit, my parents just put in a pool."

(Bell rings to go to lunch)

* * *

(At Diana's house, door bell rings)

Austin: *opens door* Sup Dez!

Ally: *Looks confused*

Austin: Sorry, thought you were my friend Dez.

Ally: "It's ok, but you do have me questioning this shirt"

Austin: *looks at the Angery Birds on Ally's shirt, laughs*

Ally: *smiles at Austin and walks past him*

* * *

Ally's point of view (P.O.V.)

Wow, I can't believe how cute Diana's brother is. No Ally stop! He is your best friend's brother, you can't be thinking of him like that.

* * *

Diana: Sitting on couch with Trish* "Hey Ally"

Ally: "Hey, who is that blonde boy who answered the door?"

Diana: "Oh, that was my brother Austin. He thought it was unfair I got to have friends over so his weird friend Dez is coming over. Don't worry he said they won't bother us. Come on girls,let go swimming!

* * *

Ally/Trish/Diana: *Gets into their swimsuits and heads to the backyard*

Austin/Dez: *In pool, hitting each other with pool noodles*

Diana: Hey, I though we agreed we got the pool first!"

Austin: "You took too long"

Diana: "Come on guys, I guess we'll swim later."

Ally: It's a big pool, there should be enough room for all of us."

Diana: "Ok, but Austin, no splashing us!"

Austin: "Fine."

Diana/Trish/Ally: *Gets into pool*

Dez: *Starts to splash them*

Diana: 'What did I say!"

Dez: You said Austin can't."

Diana: "Ok, BOTH of you can't splash us."

Trish/Ally/Diana: * swims to other side of of pool away from Austin and Dez*

Diana's mom: Kids! Pizza's here!

* * *

Ally/Austin/Dez/Trish/Diana: * walks to picnic talk out side and eats pizza*

Austin/Ally: *Reach for last piece of pizza, their hands touch*

Ally: *pulls away* "you can have it."

Austin: "thanks" *smiles at Ally*

* * *

**A/N: That is the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up later soon. :) Thanks to my sister Charissa for editing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys asked for more so here it is. Enjoy 3**

Chapter 2

(Everyone's at table eating talking)

Ally: "So Trish how's your brother doing?"

Trish: "Good, I guess, he's kinda starting to annoy me. Anyone want more Coca-Cola?"

Ally: "Can you get me some?"

Trish: "OK" *Walks inside*

Diana: "I didn't know Trish had a brother."

Ally: "Yeah, he is soo cute."

(In Diana's room)

Ally: *Writing in song book*

_Call you up when I know he's at home, _

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should I get up and leave?_

_I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

Trish: "Hey, what cha writing"

Ally: *Closes book* "Nothing" *puts book in her back and goes to bathroom to change into her pajamas*

Ally/Trish/Diana/: *falls a sleep while watching tv*

Ally: *walks up and goes down stairs. Sees Austin sitting at table eating cereal.* "Hey"

Austin: "Hi, cereal?"

Ally: No, I'm not really hungry"

Trish/Diana: *comes downstairs*

Trish: *yawns* "Hey, what time is it."

Austin: *Checks phone for time* "9:15"

Ally: "Aw man, I gotta go. My dad wants me to open up early." *Runs up stairs, to get dressed and grabs her bag* "Bye"

(Songbook fall out of Ally's bag, and she doesn't notice)

Austin/Dez: *sitting on couch watching The Big Bang Theory*

Austin: sees Ally's book on floor* "What's that?" *Walks over and picks the book with the word _Ally_ on it. opens it* "Looks like a song book" *Starts to read*

_Call you up when I know he's at home, _

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should I get up and leave?_

_I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah _

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to, but I want to, _

_Cause I just can't get him out of mind and _

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_I kinda think that I might be his type_

_Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy_

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_

_Is this all in my head?_

_I don't know what to do_

_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to, but I want to, _

_Cause I just can't get him out of mind and _

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_Cause he's such a dream_

_Yeah_

_And you know what I mean_

_If you weren't related_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to, but I want to_

_Cause I just can't get him out of mind and _

_Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

Austin: Wow. Ally likes Trish's brother"

Austin: *goes to Trish's house*

Trish's mom: *Opens door holding a baby*

Austin: Hi, I'm here to see Trish."

Trish's mom: "TRISH! DOOR!"

Trish: "Austin?"

Austin: "Hey, who was that little baby?"

Trish: "Oh, that's my little brother. Isn't he so cute."

Austin: Yeah, sure. Do you have any other brothers?"

Trish: "No. Why are you here?"

Austin: " I found Ally's book do you know where she is?"

Trish: "At Sonic Boom working. You didn't read it did you?"

Austin: No, I don't snoop around other people's stuff."

(At Sonic Boom)

Austin: *walks in and goes up to man at the counter* "Excuse me, can you tell me where i can find Ally?"

Mr.D: "Upstairs."

Austin: "Thanks" *Goes upstairs* "Hey Ally."

Ally: *Turns from piano* "Hey"

Austin: "Guess what I found." *holds up book*

Ally: "My book! I've been looking all over for it." *Takes it from Austin* "Thanks sooo much!"

Austin: "Anytime"

Ally: *Sits at piano* "Wonna here a song I'm working on?"

Austin: "Sure" *Sits at piano next to her*

Ally: *Starts to sing*

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick_

_But make it last_

_So i can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say good bye_

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass_

_And don't let go_

_But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while i sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_And your love is where im falling_

_But please don't catch me_

Ally: "That's all I have so far."

Austin: Wow, that was really good." *Smiles and looks into Ally's eyes*

Ally: *Does the same*

Austin/Ally" *Starts to lean in*

Trish: *Walks in*

Austin/Ally: *Pulls away*

Austin: *stands up acting akwardly* "I gotta go" *Runs out of Sonic Boom*

Trish: "What happen?"

Ally: "Nothing" *looks down at her feet* (whipshers) "Nothing at all

**A/N: Listen to Best Friend's Brother and Catch Me**

watch?v=Rgkw8nmfnpQ

watch?v=Wmgg7zIDcwU


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. The first day and all ready 3 chapter! I got a really good idea and here it is. :)**

* * *

Ally/Trish: *Walking in mall, sees a poster for karaoke night at the mall tonight*

Trish: "Karaoke! You should sign up."

Ally: "Not happening! You know I have terrible stage fright."

Trish: You still havn't told me how you got stage fright. When we met you were fine singing infront of people, and then all of a sudden you had it."

Ally: "I'll tell you as soon as I'm ready to, but right now I don't wonna talk about."

* * *

Trish's POV

I can't believe she still won't tell me. I need to find a way to get rid of her stage fright... I know I'll sign her up for karaoke and then she has to sing and relizes she doest have stage fright.

* * *

Austin/Dez: *Eating at mall food court later that poster for karaoke*

Austin: "Cool, karaoke"

Dez: "You should sign up for that."

Austin: "Yeah, I should.*Walks over to where karaoke is gonna be and sings up. walks back to Dez* Great,I'm on at 7!"

Dez: "Awesome sauce!"

* * *

Ally: Opens front door. Sees Trish and Diana*

Diana: Come on, your gonna be late."

Ally: "For what?"

Trish: "Well, I kinda signed you up for karaoke."

Ally: "WHAT! Trish,how could you, you know I have stage fright!"

Trish: "I know,I thought singing karaoke you would realize you don't have stage fright."

Diana: "Come on, just sing one of your songs. Please for us..."

Ally: "Fine"

* * *

"Up next Ally Dawson!"

Ally: *sitting back stage holding a guitar* "You can do this Ally, you can do this." *Looks at the big crowd* "You can't do this"

Dina: "Ally stop, you'll do great."

Austin/Dez: *walk back stage*

Austin: *Sees Ally holding guitar* "Your doing karaoke?"

Ally: "Yeah, Trish singed me up. Sooo mad at her right now."

"And now Miss Ally Dawson!"

Ally: *sighs* "Well, here I go."

Austin: "Good luck" *Winkes at her*

* * *

Ally: *Walk out on stage and sings*

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

(Crowd cheers as Ally walks of stage)

Ally: "I can't believe i just did that!"

* * *

Austin: *walks on stage*

_Let's dance in style, _

_Let's dance for a while, _

_Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies, _

_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst, _

_Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

_Let us die young or let us live forever, _

_We don't have the power but we never say never, _

_Sitting in a sandpit, _

_Life is a short trip, _

_The music's for the sad man._

_Forever young, _

_I wanna be, _

_Forever young, _

_Do you really want to live forever, _

_Forever, _

_Forever young._

_Some are like water, some are like the heat, _

_Some are like the melody of some other beat, _

_But sooner or later they all will be gone, _

_Why don't they stay young?_

_It's hard to get old without a cause, _

_I don't want to perish like a fading horse, _

_Youth is like diamonds in the sun, _

_And diamonds are forever._

_Forever young, _

_I wanna be, _

_Forever young, _

_Do you really want to live forever, _

_Forever, _

_Or never?_

_Forever young, _

_I wanna be, _

_Forever young (forever), _

_Do you really want to live forever (forever), _

_Forever (forever), _

_Forever young_

(Crowd cheers)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: couldn't get to sleep so i wrote chapter 4! Enjoy :)**

Ally: *At her locker, putting book in her bag, getting ready to go home*

Group of girls: *Walks up to her*

One of the girls: "We heard you sing yesterday. Your song sucks. I would rather listen to a cat being ran over by a lawnmower."

The girls: *Continue to make fun of her*

Austin: *Listening in*

Ally: *Runs away crying*

Austin: *Follows her to a pond*

* * *

Ally: *Sitting near pond crying*

Austin: *Sits next to her* "Don't listen to those girls. They're just jelous they cant write a song as amazing as that one."

Ally: *Wips away tears* "You really think so?" *looks down at her feet*

Austin: *leave up her chin and look into her eyes "I know so." *Wip another tear from Ally eye*

Austin/Ally: *Lean in*

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Are they really gonna kiss this time? lets find out...**

* * *

Austin's POV

Am I really about to kiss my sister's best friend, I mean I like her and that song she wrote has to be about me, right. Last time when Trish came in I was soo angry, but now here we are with no one to interup.

* * *

Austin:*Opens his eyes and Ally is gone. He sits there wondering what went wrong. Maybe it wasn't about him.*

* * *

**A/N: U mad bro that they didn't kiss. I bet you were on your toes **

**'cause they were about to kiss and then... Ally is gone!**

**MMWWWAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's POV

When I opened my eyes she was gone. What the hell is wrong with me, I can get any girl at my school and i choses my sister's best friend. I need to talk to Ally, and I think I know where she is. I go to Sonic Boom and up to the pratice room, I see Ally laying on the couch. It looks like she is sleeping, I'll come back later.

Ally POV

I'm a terrible friend. What am I doing almost kissing my best friend's brother. I think I need to try to stay away from him for awhile

Trish: *Walks into practice room* "Hey Ally"

Ally: "Hi Trish"

Trish: "Wonna go to the mall?"

Ally: *Sigh* "Ok"

(At the mall)

Trish: *Holding up dress* "You would look awesome in this dress. You could wear it at the school dance."

Ally: "Yeah, Great"

Trish: "what's wrong, you seen so... somewhere else"

Ally: "Nothing"

Trish: "Ok, I know you and nothing means something. Spill!"

Ally: "Fine... well... umm"

Trish: "SPILL!"

Ally: "I almost kissed Austin."

Trish: "OH MY GOD! What the hell Ally!"

Ally: "I know I'm a horrible friend, but I stop it before it happen so-

Trish: "Thish is soo awesome!"

Ally: "Awesome?"

Trish: "Just think about it, if you two got together you and Diana would be sisters."

Ally: "Well that is one way it could go but-"

Trish: "Do you like him"

Ally: "Well yeah, but what if we were to break up and then I coudn't be friends with Diana anymore."

Trish: You need to tell Diana about this and how you like him."

Ally: "Your right, like always."

*Knock, knock*

Diana: "Opens door* "Hey Ally, what's up?"

Ally: "I need to talk to you." *Tell Diana about wat happen and that she like Austin*

Diana: "This is awesome"

Ally: "Really?"

Diana: "Yeah, we could be sisters!"

*Front door down stairs slams*

Austin: "I'm home!"

Diana:" Go talk to him."

Ally: "What, no!"

Diana: *Grabs Ally's arm and drags her downstairs* "Yes" *Pushes her into living room*

Austin: *Looks* "Ally?" *Stands up*

**A/N: I'm really getting into this, Chaoter 6 should be up in about 1 hour**


	6. Chapter 6

Austin: *Looks* "Ally?" *Stands up*

Diana: *around the corner of living room* (Whipsher) Ally, talk to him."

Ally: *Turns to Diana* "I can't do this" *starts to leave*

Diana: *Turns her around* "Oh your doing this."

Ally: *Facing Austin* " Um.. I-I-"

Austin: "Ally, can you let me talk to my sister for a sec"

Ally: *nods, runs uo stairs*

* * *

Austin: "Diana. what the hell is going on!"

Diana: "What do you think of Ally?"

Austin: "What do you mean?"

Diana: "Lets just get to the point. Do you like Ally"

Austin: "Uhhhh..."

Diana: "I new it went you both reach for the pizza I saw it. Ask her out."

Austin: "What!"

Diana: "Ally told me what happen, that is so awesome."

Austin: "Really"

Diana: *Drags him upstairs and pushes him in to her room*

* * *

Ally: *Looks up at Austin* "Hi"

Austin: *Sits next to Ally* "Remeber when I gave you your book back, before I gave it back I read it"

Ally: "You did..."

Austin: "Yeah" *Leans in*

Ally: *Does same*

Austin/Ally: *KISS!*

*Door opens, Diana/Trish/Dez falls on floor

Trish: "We weren't listening in"

Austin/Ally: *Laughing

* * *

**A/N: YAY! ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW 1 MORE CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

*5 Years later*

Austin proposed to Ally, they get married and have 2 kids named Ariana and Andrew.

THE END

**A/N: yeah it was short so what. hoped you like it.**


End file.
